Lauren Cooper meets Miss Postern
by VortexBlue
Summary: This is a crossover between Big School and Lauren Cooper skits but Big School isn't listed in the shows section. The title pretty much says all. Lauren Cooper meets Miss Postern and, naturally, she ain't bovvered!


_**So this is just a little fun I had with 2 characters from my favourite actress- Catherine Tate.  
Notes: There are mentions of Donna Noble. Spelling mistakes while Lauren is speaking are done on purpose.**_

'Good morning,' Sarah Postern said to her new French class eagerly. 'I'm Miss Postern and I will be your new French teacher,' She said with a smile, 'So let's get ready for a wicked time!' She scanned the crowd to see the bored, uninterested faces of the class. Her eyes stopped at a ginger teenager with a gobsmacked look on her face. The boy and girl on either side of her were laughing. The boy leaned in closer to the girl.

'Sh' looks like you, mate,' he said laughing. Before that conversation escalated Sarah stepped in.

'Right let's start by getting to know each other so if I said, Bon jour, Je m'apple Madame Postern. Bienvenue la classe Françiase. Comment vous applez vous?' She says gesturing to the ginger teenager looking at her, mouth still agape. 'That's your queue to answer,' Miss Postern muttered through gritted teeth. The girl didn't answer but still looked at her gobsmacked. 'Right, you obviously have to learn that,' Miss Postern replied turning around to have a look at the register.

'I dunno, Aks me in English, Miss,' the ginger girl said obviously finding her voice. Miss Postern turned back around to face her.

'But this _French_ class, you really need to know what I'm saying when I speak French,' the ginger girl crossed her arms.

'But I don' wanna speak French, Miss,'

'Yes, but this is _French _class,'

'But, Miss, I ain't French. Are you French, Miss?' Lauren inquired, 'You don' sound French,' This is when Mrs Postern noticed who this student must have been, she had heard stories, many of them.

'Do you happen to be Lauren Cooper?' She asked her.

'Yeah, what's it to ya?' Lauren replied blowing and popping a small bubble of bubble-gum which Sarah didn't notice until now.

'hm….I've heard a lot about you,'

'Issit?' Lauren asked proudly. Miss Postern sighed. Lauren's eyes widened and she leaned forward her chair sneaking on the floor as she did so. 'Did ya travel wif the Doctor, miss?'

'No, Lauren, I didn't travel with the Doctor,' Miss Postern sighed

'Is your name really Miss Postern, Miss?'

'Yes, it is,'

'I don' fink it is, Miss,'

'What do you think it is then, Lauren?' Miss Postern asked sitting on her desk and leaning forward slightly.

'I fink it's Noble, Miss,'

'No, Lauren, my last name is Postern not Noble,'

'I fink you are Miss Noble, Miss! Did you destroy all da Daleks, Miss?'

No, Lauren I-' Miss Postern tried to tell her but Lauren was on to something now.

'Are ya part time-lord, Miss?'

No, Lauren,'

'Ya don' remember, do ya Miss?'

'Lauren! I am not Miss Noble the time-lord! I am Miss Postern your French teacher and in saying that let's get back,' Miss Postern replied holding back her frustration and anger. Lauren stayed silent for a while, before her eyes widened.

'Are you me, Miss?' Lauren asked.

'No, Lauren, I'm not you,' Miss Postern sighed feeling quite annoyed by the girl.

'Do y'know what I fink, Miss?'

What do you think Lauren?'

'I fink you went wif The Doctor,'

'Lauren-' Miss Postern warned but Lauren didn't stop nor pay any attention to her.

'Yeah, I fink you jumped into 'is blue box,'

'Laur-'

''N went back in time, Miss,'

'Lauren, stop it! As much as I hate to say it you are being rude and disruptive and I don't want to hear it. Now class-'

'Am I bovvered?' Lauren asked. The class groaned, they'd obviously heard this before.

'Excuse me?' Sarah asked, confused.

'Am I bovvered?'

'Lauren?'

'Look at my face,' she drew a circle in the air around her face which Miss Postern looked at, 'Look at my face,'

'Yes, Lauren, I'm looking at your face,' Miss Postern sighed

'Does it look Bovvered?'

'Now Lauren…'

''Cus I ain't even bovvered! Bovvered, face, bovvered, bovvered, French class, Miss Noble, blue box, face, bovvered, bovvered, je m'apple Lauren Cooper, DoctorDonna, face, bovvered bovvered, I AIN'T BOVVERED!'

'Lauren, I think you should go see the councillor,' Lauren stays seated, 'Now!' Miss Postern says extending the word. Lauren, noisily, pushes her chair back and gets up. She slams her folder close and picks it up with her pencil case she storms out of the room knocking over a spare chair and slams the door close.

'Now, class let's get back too it!' Miss Postern say suddenly perky again.


End file.
